Je pense à toi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Deathfic, Il y a des dates où rien ne peut empêcher la souffrance d'arriver, mais on cherche le moyen de la diminuer. Belle preuve d'amour de l'au delà, d'un vivant pour un mort /modifiée 23/03/2009/


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Rating** : K+

**Genre:** Spirituel/Hurt/friendship

**Acteur: **Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre.

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Deathfic, je sais que j'avais dit que je n'en ferais jamais, mais cela c'est imposé à moi, et quand j'ai écrit mon petit mot de fin en italique, qui maintenant se trouve au début, j'ai compris pourquoi, j'avais senti ce besoin de la faire, nous étions presque le 15 juillet. Date très dure pour moi à passer.

Inspirée par la chanson de Saya : je pense à toi.

* * *

**Je pense à toi**

**

* * *

**

_On a tous envie d'avoir un ange gardien, quelqu'un qui sera là pour soi quand on en a besoin. Moi, je croyais que je n'en avais pas besoin, je me croyais supérieur aux autres, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que si je n'en ressentais pas le besoin c'était parce que justement tu étais mon ange gardien, tu n'étais pas au ciel, tu étais à mes côtés et je n'ai pas su le voir, quand je l'ai vu, il était trop tard, j'étais passé à côté de toi._

Je les entends, ils se lèvent, dans un petit moment, il viendra frapper à ma porte. Ce que je haïs le plus, c'est qu'ils font semblant, ils croient que derrière ma porte fermée le soir venu, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe derrière la leur.

Comme tu me le dis, tous les soirs depuis que c'est arrivé.

-« C'est vraiment con, qu'il y ait fallu ça pour qu'ils osent passer le pas. »

Comme tu le dis, c'est con car il a fallu qu'il y ait ça pour que je sache ce que tu étais pour moi, que je te fasse ma déclaration.

Je voulais te rejoindre, mais tu m'as dit.

-« Je ne peux pas t'attendre. Ils sont là, il y a Solo, le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène qui sont présents. Ils me tendent les bras. Heero, tu n'as même pas idée comme j'ai envie de rester, maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une vie après la mort et que ce n'est pas un leurre. »

Pourtant j'ai senti ton hésitation, tu voulais les deux. Pouvoir serrer dans ton aura ces gens que tu n'oublies pas, qui font que tu es toi, que tu es celui que tu es devenu. Et il y a moi, qui vient de découvrir quelque chose, qui vient de prendre conscience que la vie est courte, qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher par des bêtises, des faux-semblants et que tu voudrais pouvoir serrer dans tes bras mais tu n'en as déjà plus la possibilité.

Il frappe, c'est vrai que depuis cette tragédie, je n'ai plus jamais été dans les premiers levés. Je fais ce que tu m'as dit, je me bats pour que la paix arrive et qu'il n'y ait plus jamais des familles éclatées et détruites par cette horreur.

Dire qu'avant, je croyais en ce que j'étais, dans un soldat sans sentiment, que c'était la seule chose importante, et maintenant je ne la supporte plus cette vie, pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, les douleurs dans lesquels tu es parti.

-« Je me lève, Quatre, je suis éveillé. »

Ils ont été surpris que je m'ouvre à eux, alors qu'ils avaient cru que je m'enfermerai encore plus. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, si Quatre peut-être s'il te sent aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir si je te partage.

Non, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que tu es là, près de moi, que tu me suis chaque seconde, que tu es mon ombre, encore plus que tu ne l'as été de ton vivant. Non, ils ne le savent pas. Je sais que ça ne peut pas durer, qu'il faudra que je te libère que je te laisse retourner dans l'au-delà, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, alors je te garde et je ne laisse pas ton âme partir. Je te fais prisonnier et tu acceptes parce que tu m'aimes, tu m'adores et que tu veux toujours ma stabilité, même de l'au-delà.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je vois que Wufei est là, les yeux posés sur Sally, elle a voulu se battre à ta place. Il a peur le dragon, peur de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher, après sa femme, après toi, son seul vrai ami. Il a peur de perdre la femme qu'il aime.

Tu m'as déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu aimerais que je lui dise que Meiran est fier de lui et lui souhaite du bonheur, qu'il arrête de vivre dans le passé, de croire qu'il est faible. Les plus forts sont ceux qui reconnaissent leur faiblesse et qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent faire mieux, qui ne s'avouent pas vaincu, qui font tout pour progresser.

Je veillerai sur lui, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, puisque c'est ce que tu es. Je lui rappellerai qu'il doit se battre pour être fort, toujours plus fort, mais qu'on est fier de lui, même s'il n'est pas le plus fort du moment qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même.

Je lui dirai n'aie crainte, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas encore, si je lui disais, je devrai avouer que je ne suis pas seul, que je ne fais pas encore mon deuil de toi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour où je reprends les combats. Quatre a préparé la bataille, ce plan, il l'avait fait, il y a quinze jours, avant que le drame n'arrive, que tu me serves de bouclier humain à une grenade. Tout ça pour aller récupérer les dernières données pour fignoler cette opération.

Quatre ne cherche pas à savoir, si je tiendrai mon rang, il sait que je le ferai, ma mission n'est pas finie. Je tiens à te retrouver pour vivre en paix, pas pour me faire engueuler pour l'éternité parce que je n'aurai pas fait attention à ma vie, et que j'aurai bâclé ma tâche.

Il a bien ri l'empathe quand je lui ai dit le jour où nous t'avons enterré, sur le sommet de cette colline, face à la mer que tu aimais regarder. Les Maganac veilleront sur ton corps.

Et oui, mon ange, il a fallu que tu meures pour que Quatre et Trowa arrêtent de se tourner autour, de jouer au jeu que nous jouions toi et moi. Je les envie, mais c'est comme ça, pas moyen de revenir en arrière. J'assume complètement de mes actes.

Quatre a fini son pitch, nous allons y aller. Je ferai la couverture extérieure, ce que tu devais faire, je dégommerai les 'Léo' comme toi quand tu étais vivant. Ils auront le temps de s'infiltrer dans la base et de tout faire exploser, ça en sera fini de cette usine souterraine d'armure mobile. Il y en aura moins pour faire la guerre.

Je vois dans leur regard qu'il ne comprenne pas, mais c'est dans DeathScythe que je veux faire cette mission. J'ai besoin d'être tout près de toi, de pouvoir me battre pour toi et pour moi, comment mieux le faire que comme ça en menant DeathScythe à la victoire, que ce soit aussi la tienne, c'est la tienne puisque je continue en mémoire de toi.

Tout c'est bien passé, nous sommes tous revenus, nous avons marqué un grand coup. Les forces d'Oz diminuent de jour en jour. Bientôt nous serons en paix et en sécurité, il n'y aura plus de combat.

µµµ

Le soleil se couche, il y a un an maintenant que tu as disparu. Nous sommes tous revenus sains et sauves de toutes les autres missions, tu es le seul manquant à l'appel au moment de la paix.

Et je me retrouve sur une colline semblable à celle sur laquelle tu es enterré. Je regarde la mer, Quatre arrive, il me met la main sur l'épaule.

-« Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est pour son bien ! » Me dit-il pour me donner le courage de le faire.

-« Je sais Quatre, ne t'en veux pas. Il y a toujours un facteur humain, qui même pris en compte dans la balance, fait toute la différence. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. La mort n'est pas une fin en soi, c'est juste un passage pour autre chose. Là, il s'en va, mais je ne le perds pas, il restera mon ombre où que je sois. Je dois penser aussi à son bonheur dans l'au-delà, et ne pas être égoïste. Il a assez souffert de son vivant. »

Quatre m'entoure de ses bras, je sens le vide qui se fait en moi, comme celui que je ressens en entrant dans des endroits que nous avons connus tous les deux. Ca fait mal, je sens que tu hésites, mais tu dois y aller pour que je sache où te retrouver. Si je te garde encore tu ne trouveras plus le chemin du repos éternel.

J'en suis là, je te sens partir, et je sais que maintenant, je vais me traîner sur la terre. En attendant que tu viennes me chercher.

Donne-moi vite l'autorisation, dis-moi que ma mission est finie et que je peux te rejoindre. Il y a plus de gens que je veux serrer dans mes bras de ton côté qu'ici.

* * *

**Les années passent, et on n'oublie pas, douze ans déjà que tu as franchi cette porte. Le vide est toujours là. Merci, petit frère, pour avoir toujours été là dans les coups durs, pour revenir quand j'ai trop besoin de toi. La frontière entre les deux mondes est si minime que je vois encore tes petits messages pour me remonter le moral.**

**Je t'adore et ne t'oublie pas.**


End file.
